The present invention relates to ice dispensing, and in particular to an ice transport and dispensing system that has a plurality of ice dispensing stations and a remote source of ice from which ice is delivered to the dispensing stations.
It is known to convey ice from a remote ice storage bin to one or more ice dispensing stations, for example as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,889. In such systems, a conduit extends between and communicates the remote storage bin and the ice dispensing stations and a relatively high velocity flow of air is generated through the conduit to cause ice particles introduced into the conduit from the storage bin to be transferred through the conduit to the dispensing stations. Such systems are useful in an installation where an ice maker or other ice source must be at a remote location, since the system functions to convey ice from the remote location to stations where the ice particles may be stored and/or dispensed. A single conduit extending from the remote ice source may deliver ice to a plurality of dispensing stations by using diverter valves to direct the ice out of the conduit to selected ones of the stations.
Although ice transport systems that utilize air as an ice conveying fluid are capable of delivering ice from a storage bin to dispensing stations located at substantial distances from the bin, they disadvantageously require an air blower, which adds expense, complexity and noise to the system. Also, for proper conveyance of ice, the flow of air must be relatively unimpeded, which can require the relatively noisy expedient of venting air from the system. Further, the relatively high velocity flow of air causes the ice particles to be conveyed through the system as a relatively high velocity, resulting in damage to the ice particles as they impinge at high speed against system parts.